


Ça a toujours été toi

by Lombre_blanche



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Bickering, Bullying, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Bickering, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Internalized Homophobia, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lombre_blanche/pseuds/Lombre_blanche
Summary: Richie sentit quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui se briser, car il ne le méritait pas. Il ne méritait pas l'amour, les soins, l'inquiétude. Il ne méritait pas Eddie, ce putain d’idiot, qui était un si bon ami qu’il laisserait Richie garder son secret (son sale petit secret) et ne poserait plus de question. Et précisément à cause de cela, Richie savait qu'il devait tout lui dire. Il voulait tout lui dire, il voulait qu'Eddie connaisse cette chose qui le dévorait vivant. C'était peut-être égoïste, oui, de vouloir partager le fardeau de ce qui vivait en lui, mais bon sang, ils partageaient tout - les cauchemars, la peur, toutes ces choses foutues qui leur avaient traversé l'esprit cet été. Alors il commença à parler.





	Ça a toujours été toi

**Author's Note:**

> Traduction de 'It's always been you' de Remustrash.  
(https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969444?fbclid=IwAR1w1clKIIfUb6D_5IWcBE6iLtMFzHRzpUxb-WRWAKYNu6U6GRzewJOGBrs)
> 
> Note de l'auteur:  
Il y a quelques description de violence (pas beaucoup) au début, ainsi que de l'homophobie et des insultes. Mais tout se termine bien!  
En outre, dans ma tête, tout cela se passe l'hiver après la défaite de Pennywise par les Losers (et je l'ai écrit comme si Bowers était toujours là), mais il n'y a aucune référence au temps dans l'histoire pour que vous puissiez imaginer ce que vous voulez. Bonne lecture !

Richie ne l'avait pas vu venir, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris. Les premiers coups avait fait un mal de chien, mais au bout de quelques minutes, son corps était tellement engourdi qu’il ne sentait presque plus le pied de Bowers contre ses côtes. Le monde semblait très, très loin maintenant. Les hurlements qui sortaient de sa bouche, les gémissements, les larmes, tout semblait venir de quelqu'un d'autre, quelque part ailleurs.

« Bowers, tu vas le tuer » dit quelqu’un. Pas _lui_. _Il_ était silencieux, à part quelques explications ici et là : j’te jure, Henry, il vient de me tomber dessus, ce putain de pédé. Il a essayé de me toucher, de m’embrasser cet enculé de fils de pute. Richie n’avais pris la peine d’essayer de s’expliquer, de dire la vérité : que c’était le cousin de Bowers qui l’avait trouvé, poussé contre le mur de la ruelle, embrassé que Richie le veuille ou non. Ses mains se glissant sur son corps le faisant se sentir coupable et sale mais aussi bien contre son gré, peu importe combien il voulait ignorer cette chaleur dans son ventre.

Quand Bowers s’arrêta enfin, il cracha au visage de Richie comme pour signer son travail. Richie ne se soucia pas de l’essuyer. Même s’il avait voulu il n’aurait pas pu, il ne pouvait pas lever son bras aussi haut.

« On se voit plus tard, pédale » marmonna-t-il, et ça sonnait comme une menace.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé dans cette ruelle, étalé sur le sol comme un tas d’os, du sang coulant le long de son visage. La douleur venait de tellement d’endroit différent que c’était impossible de dire ce qui faisait le plus mal, ce qui était intact et ce qui était cassé. Ce qui semblait être une éternité plus tard, il trouva le moyen de se traîner à travers les rues.

Il se rendit jusqu’à la maison d’Eddie, qui était la plus proche de celle de ces amis (excepté l’appartement de Beverly mais elle n’y vivait plus maintenant, et de toute façon elle n’avait répondu a aucun de leur appels depuis qu’elle était partie vivre avec sa tante). Il réussit à prendre quelque cailloux par terre et à les jeter sur la fenêtre avant de s’évanouir.

Quand il revint à lui, quelqu’un était en train de le secouer doucement et murmurait son nom désespérément.

« Richie, Richie, s’il te plait Richie, » répétait Eddie comme un chant, ses joues couvertes de larmes. Richie murmura quelque chose d’incompréhensible en réponse. « Oh, merci mon Dieu » murmura Eddie au-dessus de lui, ses mains tenant le visage de Richie avec tant d’attention, de tendresse, de peur et d’inquiétude, que Richie se sentit se briser. Soudainement il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, toutes les larmes qu’il n’avait pas versé pendant la raclée. Eddie le serra dans ses bras et Richie gémit de douleur.

« Désolé, désolé » dit Eddie en desserrant ses bras, mais en le gardant quand même contre lui.

Après quelques minutes, Richie réussi à s’arrêter de pleurer. Eddie l'aida à se lever et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de la maison d'Eddie.

« Ta mère… » commença Richie.

« Elle dort déjà. »

Oh il devait être plus tard qu’il ne le pensait.

Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu’à la chambre d’Eddie. Richie se laissa tomber sur le lit, faisant attention à ne pas gémir trop fort alors qu'Eddie revenait de la salle de bain et fermait la porte. Mme Kaspbrak avait sa chambre en bas, mais Richie savait qu’elle se lèverait au moindre bruit venant de la chambre de son petit chou.

Eddie vint s'agenouiller devant Richie, une trousse de premiers secours posée à côté de lui. Il prit son temps pour soigner chaque blessure de Richie. Il soigna d’abord son visage, qui n’avait heureusement pas subi le pire. Il nettoya les coupures et pansa tout ce qui pouvait être pansé. Eddie semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, alors Richie ferma les yeux et le laissa travailler. À la demande d’Eddie, il retira sa chemise et laissa son ami toucher doucement son corps alors qu’il essayait d’empêcher les gémissements qui essayaient inévitablement de lui échapper.

« Désolé, » dit Eddie quand Richie ne pouvait plus s’empêcher de râler. « Je peux pas faire grand-chose pour les côtes, mais je crois pas qu’elles soient cassées… Je suis presque sure. T’as mal où encore ? »

« Nul…nulle part » menti Richie.

Eddie essaya de capter son regard. « Richie me force pas à te toucher jusqu’à ce que tu cries »

Richie sourit contre son gré, mais son sourire s'effaça lentement. "Je ... je veux pas te dire"

Eddie le regarda fixement et il avait l’air si triste que Richie eu peur de se remettre pleurer. "Rich, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aider"

Richie acquiesça presque immédiatement, ne pouvant pas dire non quand Eddie utilisait cette voix avec lui. La honte colorant ses joues, il se leva devant son ami et baissa son pantalon.

Eddie eut le souffle coupé. "Mon dieu, Rich" Ses yeux étaient à nouveau pleins de larmes, et Richie se détesta. Il se haïssait de rendre son ami si inquiet. Il se détestait parce que ses cuisses étaient couvertes d’énormes ecchymoses violets qui lui faisaient un mal de chien et qu’Eddie pleurait. Et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser c’était qu’il était à moitié nu devant Eddie, qui était_ à genoux_ pour l'amour de Dieu, et…

_Sale, petit garçon sale,_ murmura une voix bien connue dans son esprit. _Juste un petit pécheur sale et dégoûtant._

« Laisses-moi… » Eddie le poussa gentiment pour que Richie s’asseye à nouveau. Il prit une sorte de pommade dans le kit et la tendit à Richie. « Ça va atténuer un peu la douleur »

Après quelques minutes, Richie se sentait un peu mieux. Bien mieux, mais Eddie lui fit quand même fait avaler des comprimés pour la douleur. « Je jure que c’est pas des _glazebos_ », plaisanta-t-il, mais c'était sans conviction. « Alors, et ton ... » il se racla la gorge et désigna vaguement l’entrejambe de Richie. « Est-ce que t’as mal aussi ? »

Maintenant Richie souriait pour de vrai. « Est-ce que t’essayes de te glisser dans mon caleçon Kaspbrak ? »

« Ta gueule, trou du cul »

« Oh, mon trou du cul va bien, tu veux aussi appliquer une pommade dessus ou faut que je demande à ta mè…"

Eddie le frappa à la tête. « Bon apparemment tu vas bien » soupira-t-il en souriant.

Richie haussa les épaules. « Je vais bien, Eds. » Il le regarda dans les yeux. « Merci, pour ... tu sais. »

Eddie hocha la tête et s’assit à côté de lui sur le lit, assez loin pour ne pas toucher le corps blessé de Richie mais assez proche pour sentir la chaleur réconfortante qui émanait du corps de son ami.

Après quelque minutes de silence Eddie demanda l’inévitable. « Alors… tu veux en parler ? »

Richie se mordit la lèvre. « Bowers, » dit-il, mais il savait que ça ne suffirait pas. Eddie le regardait en attendant la suite. « Je suppose qu’il a eu une mauvaise journée. »

« Richie » dit Eddie avec un air accusateur. « Pourquoi il t’a frappé à ce point ? »

Richie regarda son ami dans les yeux, essayant de trouver un mensonge crédible, mais son cerveau était vide. _Allez, fais une blague. Quelque chose à propos de sa mère._ Mais il était figé.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein ? » demanda gentiment Eddie en posant une de ces main sur celle de Richie.

Richie retira sa main comme si le contact l’avait brulé. « Tu... tu veux pas faire ça, Eds » bégaya-t-il.

Eddie le regarda avec confusion en fronçant les sourcils. « Qu’est-ce qui se passe Rich ? »

Richie secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas. Pas ça. »

« Richie. » Eddie reposa sa main sur celle de Richie, têtu comme toujours, et cette fois Richie ne put se résoudre à l’enlever. « Richie, rien de ce que tu diras me fera peur, d’accord ? Mais t’es pas obligé de me le dire si tu veux pas. »

Ces mots suffirent. Richie sentit quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui se briser, car il ne le méritait pas. Il ne méritait pas l'amour, les soins, l'inquiétude. Il ne méritait pas Eddie, ce putain d’idiot, qui était un si bon ami qu’il laisserait Richie garder son secret _(son sale petit secret)_ et ne poserait plus de question. Et précisément à cause de cela, Richie savait qu'il devait tout lui dire. Il voulait tout lui dire, il voulait qu'Eddie connaisse cette chose qui le dévorait vivant. C'était peut-être égoïste, oui, de vouloir partager le fardeau de ce qui vivait en lui, mais bon sang, ils partageaient tout - les cauchemars, la peur, toutes ces choses foutues qui leur avaient traversé l'esprit cet été. Alors il commença à parler.

« J’allais à la pharmacie pour chercher des médicaments pour ma grand-mère » commença-t-il, « Je suis passait devant cette ruelle dans la rue de Denver, et… » il déglutit nerveusement. « Le cousin de Bowers était là, Steve tu sais ? » Eddie hocha la tête. « Il m’as appelé et je suis allé… »

« Pourquoi ? » interrompit Eddie. Richie évita son regard.

« Et ben, je… On, um. Steve et moi. On ... » il hésita. « Il est sympa avec moi. Parfois. Quand il est tout seul. Et j’ai pensé… » Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il prit une profonde inspiration, pour se donner du courage. « Alors j’y suis allé, et il m'a attrapé, m'a poussé contre le mur et il… m'a embrassé. »

Silence.

« Qu’est-ce que t’as fait ? » demanda Eddie. Bien, il n’a pas encore flippé, pensa Richie.

« Comment ça ? »

« Qu’est-ce que t’as fait pour l’arrêter ? »

Richie regarda l’autre garçon, surpris, il n’avait pas encore compris. "Je ne voulais pas l'arrêter, Eds"

Puis son ami réalisa, la surprise visible dans sa bouche entrouverte et ses yeux écarquillés. « Oh. » Soudainement, il retira lentement sa main de celle de Richie.

_Bien_, pensa Richie_, j’aurai dû le voir venir._ Cela n’empêcha pas de lui faire mal, et bien plus mal que n’importe quelle blessure qui recouvrait son corps.

« Bref. Je pense que Bowers a suivi Steve, ou alors j’ai la pire chance du monde et il passait juste par là. Le fait est qu’il nous a vu, nous embrasser je veux dire, et le reste tu peux t’imaginer. »

« Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à Steve ? » demanda Eddie, qui évitait le regard de Richie.

« Ce connard a dit que je lui avais sauté dessus, que j’avais essayé de l’embrasser. Je sais pas. Je pense que Bowers l’a cru, ou il ne veut juste pas admettre que son cousin est un putain de pé… »

« Arrête » l’interrompit Eddie. « Ne dit pas ce mot. »

Richie sentit la colère monter en lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment contre qui il était en colère. « Quoi, pédé ? C’est ce qu’il est, nan ? Un putain de tapette dégueulasse. C’est ce qu’il est. C’est… » il ferma les yeux. « Putain, c’est ce qu’on est tous les deux. »

A nouveau le silence. Et à nouveau c’est Eddie qui le brisa.

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? » Richie fronça les sourcils.

« Et alors ? » Demanda Eddie, à moitié en criant et en murmurant. « Alors, tu aimes les garçons, qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ? N’en fait pas toute une histoire Richie. »

Richie le regarda avec surprise. « Ça… ça te dérange pas ? »

« Ce qui me dérange, c'est que tu aies choisi ce putain de Steve pour... »

L’espoir envahit chaque coin de la poitrine de Richie. Eddie s'en fichait. Eddie s'en fichait. Eddie s'en fichait. Il éclata de rire et immédiatement la douleur lui monta dans la colonne vertébrale. “Auch”

« Imbécile. »

« Attends, donc… Laisses-moi comprendre. » dit-il en souriant comme un idiot. « Tu t’en fous que j’aime les garçon, t’es juste…jaloux ? »

Eddie resta bouche bée. « Je, non, j’ai pas dit ça, imbécile, j’ai dit… »

« Non, non, mens pas Eddie Spaghetti, T’es jaloux de_ Steeeeeve_… » chanta-t-il.

« Je te frapperais tout de suite si je ne savais pas que Bowers avait déjà fait le travail pour moi. »

Richie donna un coup de coude à son ami et Eddie ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Alors sérieux, tu t’en fous ? »

Eddie repris sa main. « Je m’en fous Rich. » Il resta silencieux pendant un moment. Il semblait hésiter a dire quelque chose. « En fait je m’en fous pas pour être honnête. »

L’estomac de Richie se retourna.

« Je m’en fous pas parce que… » Eddie continua. « Parce que je le suis aussi. Je crois. Comment tu l’as su ? Parce que je crois mais je suis pas vraiment sur parce que j’aime bien une seule personne en particulier et cette personne c’est un garçon et cette personne… »

« Eh, eh, Eds respire » dit Richie en riant de soulagement. « Ok, peut être que tu l’es. C’est cool. »

_C’est vraiment, vraiment cool_ rajouta l’esprit de Richie. Peut-être que, juste peut-être… Il se pourrait que ? Pouvait-il être si chanceux ?

« Comment tu l’as su ? » répéta Eddie après avoir repris sa respiration.

_Je l’ai su à cause de toi,_ Richie voulu lui dire. _Je l’ai su parce que tu me disais de me taire quand tout le monde m’ignorait, parce que tu voyais clair dans mes conneries, parce qu’on se battait dans le hamac et que tu portais ces stupides shorts et que tu parlais des heures d’une maladie que tu n’auras surement jamais et parce que c’est toi, Eddie. Ça a toujours été toi._

« Richie ? » demanda Richie, le ramenant à la réalité. « Alors, comment tu l’as su ? »

« Will Harley. »

« Will Harley ? Du cours de chimie ? »

« Oui, » mentit-il. Gros menteur. Putain de lâche.

« Uh. »

« Et toi ? » demanda Richie, ayant peur de la réponse. « Pourquoi tu penses que t’es… ? » Eddie grogna et Richie fronça les sourcils, confus. « Quoi ? »

« T’as vraiment besoin de demander ? »

« Je… » il réfléchit un instant. « Bill ? »

« Bill ?! » s’écria Eddie, recouvrant immédiatement sa bouche de sa main. Quand quelques minutes étaient passées et que la mère d’Eddie n’avait pas encore éclater la porte il enleva sa main. « T’es putain de sérieux là ? »

« Je sais pas ! Bill est plutôt sexy, et tu le suivais tout le temps. »

« On suivait tous Bill. On le fait toujours. » dit-il. « Et non, c’est pas Bill, idiot. »

« Alors qui ? »

Eddie rougit. « Toi imbécile ! T’as vraiment pas remarqué que j’avais un énorme crush pour toi depuis le moment où tu as ouvert ta grande gueule ? »

« Je… » commença Richie.

« Non laisses-moi parler, » l’interrompit Eddie, pointant un doigt accusateur contre la poitrine de Richie. « J’ai essayé de te le dire, vraiment. J’ai essayé de te le montrer, tellement de fois. Je t'ai suivi comme un chien, j’ai rigolé à la moitié de tes blagues stupides, je t’ai ouvert ma fenêtre à 3 heures du putain matin, juste parce que tu ne pouvais pas dormir, je t’ai enlacé, touché dès que je pouvais et toi, toi. Tu viens chez moi et tu me dis que t’as embrassé le putain de cousin de Bowers, qu’il est _gentil_, que t’aimais bien ce putain de Will Harley ? Honnêtement, Richie, ai _quelques_ standards pour l’amour de Dieu parce que je suis peut-être pas un dieu grec mais mph… »

Les mot de Eddie se perdirent dans la bouche de Richie, qui était soudainement pressée contre la sienne. Plus tard, Richie dira un million de fois qu’il a embrassé Eddie pour qui se taise parce qu’il était en train de pleurnicher mais la vérité c’est que Richie n’avait pas pu s’en empêcher. Eddie était juste trop mignon quand il était jaloux, et énervé, et qu’il lui avouait toutes ces choses que Richie mourait d’envie de dire depuis Dieu sait quand.

Une fois le choc passé, Eddie fini par s’abandonner au baisé, enroulant ses mains autour du cou de Richie et enfonçant ses mains dans ses boucles. Richie sentit les lèvres inexpérimentées d’Eddie s’ouvrir un peu, une langue lui toucha la bouche timidement et il cru qu’il allait mourir à ce moment-là, ça ne pouvait pas réellement arriver. Il s’attendait soit à se réveiller d’un rêve, soit que la tête d’Eddie se transforme en un putain de ballon rouge ou quelque chose du genre. Mais rien ne se passa et ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, et encore jusqu'à ce qu’ils ne puissent presque plus sentir leurs lèvres et qu’ils aient besoin d’air.

Le silence était de retour, mais ce n'était pas gênant du tout. Ils se regardèrent et sourirent.

« Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça ... » commença Richie, « mais en fait tu embrasses mieux que ta mère. »

Cela lui valut un coup de coude, ce qui lui fit mal, mais il ne se plaignit pas. C’était le pire et le meilleur jour de sa vie à la fois.

« Je t'aime aussi, Eddie Spaghetti », murmura-t-il, sentant la chaleur sur ses joues comme s’ils ne venaient pas de juste s’embrasser.

« Bien »

« Bien »

Richie bailla, soudainement très fatigué. Eddie bailla aussi. Ils se regardèrent et se comprirent en silence. Richie s’allongea sur le lit et Eddie suivi, appuyant sa poitrine contre le dos de Richie. « Je peux… ? » demanda Eddie, en enroulant ses mains autour de la taille de Richie.

Richie marmonna une réponse affirmative, reculant de telle sorte que chaque partie de son corps soit en contact avec celui de Eddie. C'était parfait. C'était tellement parfait que Richie oublia la douleur, Bowers et sa menace. Il oublia le fait qu'ils étaient deux enfants gays amoureux au milieu d'une petite ville des années 80.

« Va falloir que t’y ailles avant que ma mère se réveille, par contre » murmura Eddie.

« Je sais. »

Silence.

« Et on fait pas plus que s’embrasser…pour le moment. »

Richie sourit sournoisement. « Comme tu veux, Eddie man. » Oh, _il voulait ce corps_, pensa Richie, _il le voulait tellemen_t ... et il s'endormit aussitôt.

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur: Il y aura surement une partie 2 :)
> 
> Note de la traductrice: J’espère que ça vous a plu ! Hésitez pas à me dire si vous voulez que je continue à traduire des fictions Reddie :)


End file.
